She Snapped
by Escapeism
Summary: Rocco starts to realise that the villagers are going missing. Is everyone sick? Is there a virus going around? Even Isabelle doesn't know, and the Mayor has been acting strange. Rocco will regret walking into the Mayor's house that night. (Rated M for Gore and Swearing.)


Rocco had noticed some...Odd things in town as of late. People were mysteriously going missing. People didn't just disappear, there was always a reason.

Rocco had visited Town Hall that day to find Isabelle asleep at the counter, a cup of coffee that was filled up, but had gone cold a while ago.  
Rocco cleared his throat and immediately Isabelle woke up with a squeak of terror, "Oh! Mr. Rocco, sir...I-It's just you..." She gave a smile, "Sorry about that! I guess the coffee isn't working." Isabelle laughed softly. "Anyway, what can I do for you...?" She asked, looking very business-like all of a sudden.

Rocco tilted his head in curiosity but shook his head, "Ah...Yes... I was wondering; have you seen any of the villagers...? They've...They've started disappearing."  
"Aaah...You noticed it too... I don't know! Maybe they all went to the Island for a vacation...?" Isabelle sighed, "It's odd. The Mayor has barely been here either. I suppose she's just stressed is all..." She shrugged it off quickly, "Sorry, Rocco, I don't have any answers..."

Rocco let out a deep sigh, but he nodded, "Alright. Thank you." He left quickly, leaving Isabelle waving at him happily.

That was a few hours ago... Not a person in sight. It was getting dark now, and it was quiet. Only the sound of the cicada's echoed through the once lively village. Rocco decided it would be worth paying the Mayor a visit, just to see if she knew something about all these disappearances.  
He walked up to the fairly large house and knocked.

No answer... But; the lights were on... Perhaps she was in the basement? Rocco knocked again, louder this time... But the door slowly creaked open. Rocco blinked in confusion and pushed the door open a bit more, only to see a wild horror scene that he would not forget.

The once warm and nicely decorated house had now been painting in crimson blood. Blood was on the carpet and the walls, and even on most bits of the furniture. It was like walking into an open slaughterhouse...

It was then Rocco spotted a figure in the doorway just a few metres away from him, and the figure held the messily severed head of Isabelle, the sweet assistant.

Rocco stood in front of the front door, dumbfounded and his mouth wide open in shock, "M-Mayor...What have you done...To...Isabelle?"

The mayor stood in the doorway, holding the severed head of her assistant, Isabelle, blood dripping on the modern wood floor. For a moment of silence, a large grin spread across the Mayor's blood stained face, "You're just in time for tea, Rocco."

Rocco stared in horror, although he could have run now, he knew he'd never get away. The Mayor had snapped.

"It's a shame...I really didn't want you to find out this way, Rocco...You were such a good friend..." The Mayor spoke softly, dropping the severed head on the floor, making a large thump, and the floorboards creaked as it rolled.

Rocco reeled back in horror, looking at Isabelle's cold, dead face. Her eyes were wide open and still fixated with fear and betrayal. ...It was terrible, Rocco had only seen her a few hours ago, smiling and laughing...Now, she was dead. Killed by her own Mayor, whom she trusted.

Rocco frowned at the sickening sight, he was hoping this was some sick dream he was going to wake up from, but it didn't seem that way right now...

The Mayor tilted her head, "What's wrong, Rocco...?" She asked sweetly, grinning at his expression. This was all fairly amusing the insane Mayor.

Rocco stared at her, "W-Why...?" He stuttered, barely unable to comprehend all of this.

The Mayor looked at the axe she held in her hand, it was dripping with Isabelle's blood. She lifted it to touch the blood with her finger and smirking at how thick and great it felt on her fingertip, "You know. I was never meant to be Mayor." She said, thoughtfully.

Rocco blinked at this... He thought she was never Mayor-material when she walked out of the train station...But...She was never meant to be Mayor?

"Yeah. I was moving here to start a new life... And suddenly I'm Mayor! Just like that..." Her body shook in slight laughter, but she frowned and looked up at the creature standing in her doorway,, "But it got too much. Too many projects. Do you know what it's like? To be Mayor? Handle your town's shitty work projects and pay off your loans at the same time?" She asked rhetorically and snarling as she did so, she walked over to the creature, "No...You don't. Hell, you lazy bastards didn't even try to donate to the work projects." She glared up at Rocco, her eyes threatening, like a lion hunting its prey.

Rocco was silent for a moment before he eyed the axe in her hand. He may be an old man, but he could sure as hell take a human on. His body stiffened up, as the Mayor reeked of blood and rotting flesh, and he was afraid of the axe dripping with blood in her steady hand.

"I snapped." The Mayor snapped, clicking her fingers with her free hand to emphasise this, "Stress, Rocco. It's a bitch."

Rocco looked at her, frowning, "You're crazy." He seethed, "Put the axe down." He warned. It was sickening to see. An object that Rocco had seen being used by the very same person, just to cut down trees that were in the way of the public work projects... It was sad. Heart wrenching, really.

The Mayor let out a set of hysterical laughter, "And let you walk out of here alive?! Ha-ha! I think _you're_ the one who's crazy, Rocco. You'll go and tell on me... Can't have that can we?" The Mayor raised the axe, "Please stay still, Rocco. I want this to be quick."

Rocco's eyes widened and as the axe came down to meet his skull, he grabbed the handle, fighting his strength against the Mayor. The woman laughed hysterically, her breath hitching as her eyes widened, "Don't be stupid, Rocco. I'll make it hurt, you know..." She growled, grinning.

Rocco decided that she may win, so he pushed her back, running out of the door and out into the main village. It was dark now and all the shops were closed...There was nobody who could help him! But...Who was dead? Was Booker dead? Brewster? He didn't know...All he saw was Isabelle's head... Nothing more, except blood...Everywhere.

As the creature ran, in fear of being beheaded and meeting the same fate as his dear friends, he was trying to think of where to hide.

"Rocco!" A voice sang, echoing through the empty village, "Hide and seek? My favourite game! I'm the master at it." The Mayor boasted, holding her axe close to her.  
Rocco's heart raced as he ran across island to island through the village, until he found the wooded area that the Mayor had made. He decided it would have to do for now, and he hid behind a bundle of large apple trees.


End file.
